Book One: The Time To Make A Decision
by tyffanie
Summary: When the Nomicon begins to act very worried about Randy, Randy starts setting aside his best friend, Howard. Randy is getting fed up with how much the Nomicon has been sucking him in and out. While McFist finally figures out a way to capture the ninja, and reveal his identity. And now Randy has to pick between whether he should give up being the ninja, or give up being Randy.
1. Chapter 1

_A Ninja Must Know When He Is Wrong And Has Made A Mistake. _Said the Nomicon in front of my face, in a blue text.

"What the juice? Okay Nomicon I know when I'm wrong, and I know when I've made a mistake. And I've fixed my mistakes, and I have admitted when I was wrong. So what the juice Nomicon, why did you suck me in here?" I asked the Nomicon. The Nomicon has been sucking me in and out of it all week; this is the sixth time today!

_The Ninja Must Never Ask Stupid Questions When Being Taught A Lesson._

"Okay, I'm sorry Nomicon, you're right. I shouldn't of had gone off on you like that, do you forgive me?" As I ask my teacher if he forgives me, I am sucked out of him and poofed back into reality in the same old bathroom stall.

"Fine! Be that way, you just told me a ninja must admit when he is wrong, and has made a mistake. And I just fixed both!" I throw the Nomicon back into my book bag and storm out of the bathroom where Howard is right at the door waiting for me.

"Sooo, hey how'd it go this time? Did it tell you another one of those random quotes that always has a life lesson in it? Or what?" Howard never liked the Nomicon, I could never figure out why. Whenever Howard and me are hanging out, sometime the Nomicon will glow red and Howard will kind of just flip out a little.

"What do you think buddy? That it had a tea party with me while I was in there?" I ask sarcastically.

"No Cunningham, why would I think that would've happened? You know you're acting almost as strange as the book, are you okay Cunningham?" My best bro asked, with a very concerned look on his face.

There actually was something bothering me, there hasn't been a single incident in over two weeks now. No robo apes from McFist, no stanked students. Nothing. I was beginning to get worried that McFist was planning something bad. Maybe that's why the Nomicon has been sucking me in and out of reality. It's trying to prepare me! But I can't tell Howard. At least not yet. When I know he's ready. I'll tell him.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. In fact, you know what buddy, after school my place, Grave Puncher, all weekend, me and you, no ninja business!" At least I hope there wouldn't be any ninja business. This will make Howard know for sure I'm okay if I can just make it through the weekend with no ninja drama. Then when the weekend is all over, Howard won't suspect a thing!

"Wow, really Cunningham!? All weekend playing Grave Puncher with my best bro! That is sooo BRUCE!" I was surprised on seeing how excited Howard was to play Grave Puncher with me. I mean, we play it every day. I guess that I really haven't been hanging out with my best bro as much as I should be. I guess this will be nice for Howard, a whole weekend playing Grave Puncher with his best friend. I mean I do NNS on occasion so I guess I can pack up the ninja suit for just a weekend.

Sixth period bell goes off. Lunch. Howard's favorite time of the day. "Ugh, it's a bout time. I'm starving. You coming Cunningham?"

"Yeah, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

It's eighth period. I'm supposed to meet Howard after school at my house so we can start our Grave Puncher Marathon. Science. I could really go for a stanked student or a McFist robot right now….

"Everyone run for your lives!" Says a student running down the hallway, followed by a swarm of students running from something HUGE! Shweet! IT'S NINJA O'CLOCK! As I run into through the crowed of people, I see Howard with an unsure look on his face. Like He doesn't want me to do something.

"Wait! Cunningham, I don't feel right about this, I mean this robot looks different from all of McFist's other robots." I wanted to obey Howard, but who would defeat the robot, he knew I had to defeat the robot. So I ignored my best friend and ran in the janitor's closet, and put the ninja mask on.

"SMOKE BOMB!" I look up to see the medium sized robo ape with two heads, and four arms. I notice in its mouth's; it had the type of tongue the robo lizards had. I didn't give it much thought, so I just pushed it aside.

"Two heads are better than one, well you know what's better than two heads? Ninja Cut!" When I try to cut the two-headed ape in half, my sword wouldn't go through. "What the juice?" After my remark, I am punched in almost every body part in my body by all four arms of the robo ape.

"uugghh, man that hurt like-" Before I can get up, and finish my sentence, the two-headed robo ape comes close to my face, and just like what the robo lizard did with it's tongue, the robo ape did the same! But I didn't sneeze. In fact, I was beginning to feel weak my head began to hurt. I tried to stand up but I trample because I can't feel my legs. I land on the ground and see Howard across the room with a much serious look; he knew that I was in trouble. Before I blacked out, I was able to yell to him, "No! You-you have to stay, I-I'll be okay, tru-trust me…."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a shnasty headache inside an underground cell chained to the wall with my hands behind my back. What happened? Where am I? I take a long look at my surroundings, and then I remember that I was fighting one of McFist's new robots, and it knocked me out. Well, I know what happened, and I'm pretty sure I know where I am. I'm in the clutches of McFist's headquarters. All of the sudden, a bright light shines above me, almost blinding my eyesight, a few seconds after the light goes on I hear the voice of the man himself.

"Well, it's a bout time you woke up ninja, we've been waiting for two hours for you to wake up. And now that you're awake, let's talk." The menacing villain sounds very pleased, he's finally captured me. HUH! Wait; did he take my mask off while I was knocked out? "What's there to talk about McFist? I mean really, you've finally captured me, and where are you anyway? Show yourself you COWARD!" I demanded the evil shoob.

"I'm in a room with a video T.V. and a microphone, so I can see everything you are doing. And so that I am safe from any strike attacks you may put on me."

"Like I said, you're a coward McFist. You're lying to all your beloved fans who still think you're the good guy. The only reason why they don't know about your evil plots, is because of me! I could have sold you out the day I found out you were out to kill me! But I didn't!" I am now trying to struggle through the chains. The chain was six feet long from the wall, so I was only a foot away from the bars. When I was struggling through my restraints, McFist advices me,

"Don't waste your breathe, the more you struggle," I am then electrocuted from the medal floor below me, "the higher the voltage gets." I scream in pain. I want to scream for help, but I know that if I do, than McFist will see that I surrender. That I, the ninja, is calling for help. I will be ashamed of myself.

"Okay ninja, now enough with all the fighting. Your life lies in my hands. One mistake and you're dead. Am I clear?" I nod my head and try to sit down.

"What do you want to talk about McFist?" I'm not sure if I should lie to every question he asks, or if I should just give in.

"Well, to start with, what's this book my robo ape found beside you, you know, the red and black book that WON'T open?" HUH! He has the Nomicon! What should I say, AH HA! I got it.

"It's my ninja journal. It's every fight and battle I have ever been in, written down from my point of view. And it won't open because it can only be opened by the ninja." As I say the last sentence, I make a grin appear from behind my mask. Knowing that McFist would have to be dumb enough to try to let me out and open the book, and as long as the Nomicon stays closed, then the Nomicon and me will both stay alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really, is that what it is ninja? Something else tells me that there is more to this book, that there is something in here that can tell me all the dirty secrets you have to hide. Like your identity!" What the juice? I'm not sure if McFist even wants to find out who I am. Or he wanted to make it into a challenge; he could've just taken off my mask. But why didn't he?

"Did you not hear me? I can only open it! And why do you even want to see who I am anyways?" I thought that he only wanted to know who I was when he was trying to hunt me down. If he found out that the ninja was, he could kidnap that student.

"I'm glad you asked ninja. You see, all these year of trying to capture you, getting so close to figuring out who you were, you always foiled my plans! And I'm fed up with it. But now you're here, right in front of me. I now have the power ninja. The power to finally find out which student of Norrisville High I will destroy today!"

"You know McFist, you don't have to do this. You can still change, you can't figure out who I am, and you never will…" I put my head down as a sign showing McFist that he can either change the way of his path right now, or continue to try to destroy me.

"I DO HAVE TO DO THIS! AND I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! I know I will." Something told me that McFist had a plan on reveling who I was. I didn't want to think of all the possibilities that he could get it.

"What do you have cooking McFist?" I say in an angrily tone.

"Let's just say that when my robo ape picked you up at the school, it also picked up another student." OH NO! He was talking about Howard. Howard was the only one I could see before I blacked out. It had to be Howard. I have to give up, I just have to. I could never live with myself if I lost my best bro to McJerk.

"What's the students name?"

"Howard Weinerman. Why, does it ring a bell?" said the monstrous man.

"Never heard the name before, but you still need to let him go McFist! He has nothing to do with this. I'll tell you who I am, just don't hurt anyone. If you will hurt someone McFist, it will be me, without my suit on!" WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I now have to face McFist, with out the ninja suit.

"Well, Well ninja, you have made a wise decision. I didn't think that you would give in so easily. Well you are the ninja, and the ninja would do anything to protect an innocent student. I am intrigued by the deal. Me, destroying the ninja with out his suit, I like it. You have your self a deal ninja. But I need time to prepare. Also, I won't be letting the boy go until after I destroy you…" I didn't like the sound of that. I have to figure out how to get out of here. While saving Howard at the same time.

"Put him to sleep." I knew whom McFist was talking about. He was definitely talking about me. Five seconds later green smoke began to fill the room, I begin to cough frantically. Like I did back at the school, I began to feel weak ad started to black out. The last thing I remember seeing was McFist standing in front of my cell.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in what looked like a science lab. To be specific, Viceroy's science lab. I look around to see where McFist or Viceroy was, I didn't see anyone n the lab. But I found myself pinned down on a platform, with my wrist and ankles pinned on each corner. I was still wearing the suit, but why was I still wearing it. I thought that McFist would have taken my mask of by now. He was planning something else. But what? I need to get out of this thing I'm pinned down on. And once I get out of this, I'm going to make sure that McFist pays for what he's done.

"Alright McFist, why am here? I thought we were going to fight, me without my suit on, and you." Even though there was no one in the room, I knew he was watching me. I could feel it. Two minutes later, McFist comes walking through the rather huge doors.

"What now McFist? Why am I in the lab?"

"Well you see ninja, I'm not the only one who wanted to know who you were-" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"What, did Viceroy want to know who I am as well?" I say like I knew that Viceroy wanted to know who I was as well.

"Viceroy, and all of Norrisville," He makes a grin that gives me chills all over my body. "Remember when you told me that you could have sold me out the day you found out the truth about me? Well ninja, the only reason why you didn't do that is because you're the good guy. And I'm the bad guy, so I'm going to sell you out to all of Norrisville. LIVE!"

"What do you mean by, 'live'?" I ask as my stomach begins to hurt.

"I'm going to send out a live broad cast to everyone in Norrisville. And after I do that, I'm going to destroy you."

"You'll never get away with this McFist, when I get out of this thing I'm going to-" The rude man interrupts me like I did to him.

"You're going to what, kill me? I've got cameras all over the building, a video of you destroying me, the most beloved man of Norrisville. Killed by the ninja, by a murderer! You don't want to be known as the ninja who killed an innocent man do you?" Great, so now I can't even punch the man. This is getting annoying; I have to find Howard and escape.

"Viceroy! Bring in the camera." I look over at the huge doors and see Viceroy in his usual lab coat, bringing in a camera attached to a tripod.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say please once in a while."

"We're about to reveal his identity to every person in Norrisville! Just set up the camera….Please." McFist yelled. Man I'm surprised he hasn't lost his voice yet.

Well it looks like I've lost; I'm never going to forgive myself after this. And if something happens to Howard, I will never put on the ninja suit again. Never.

"I hope you're ready ninja. I hope you enjoy these last few seconds of being the ninja, because once that robo ape that captured you rips that mask of your face, you're never getting it back on. And remember, after we're done with the broadcast, I'm going to destroy you." My heart was racing a thousand miles an hour, my chest felt heavy, but before Viceroy turns the camera on, I have a vision. A vision about the Sorcerer escaping!


	6. Chapter 6

McFist and Viceroy were both behind the camera, while the robo ape stood next to me waiting for instructions from Viceroy. Viceroy begins to narrate from behind the camera.

"Hello citizens of Norrisville, the ninja has been captured, and has been keeping a secret from all of you. I'm sure you all have wondered who the ninja is. Well Norrisville, today is the day your question will be answered." Viceroy then snaps his fingers to signal the two-headed robo ape. Just like that, the ninja mask is ripped off from my face, and the rest of the suit disappears.

"Well that's all the time we have, have a nice day!" Says Viceroy with a shocked face. Viceroy turns off the camera and looks at McFist.

"Can I go now?' Asked Viceroy. I don't think that Viceroy wanted to know who I was. That it might have put too much guilt into him.

"Just wait." McFist then begins to walk over to me, I am so dead! "You seem familiar, I've seen you before. But where? I know, you were at my stepson's party. I can't believe you were right under my nose. I'm such a fool." Actually he's a McJerk. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. What if I say something that angers him, he could break me like a twig, especially since I'm not wearing the suit!

"Well? Don't you have anything to say to yourself ninja or should I say….uh….um…..TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Shnasty! He yelled into my face, man has he ever heard of toothpaste and a toothbrush?

"Why should I tell you? You just showed all of Norrisville who I am. You ruined my life!" I lean forward in front of his face to see how he likes smelling other people's breaths.

"Viceroy, what's his name?" I look around the lab and see Viceroy on the computer in the school database. He clicks on an icon, and a picture of my information and me shows up.

"His name is Randy Cunningham, ninth grade. And by looking at his grades, lets just say that he may be in ninth grade for another year if he keeps this." Viceroy seemed confused when he read my grades. "I guess you don't have to be smart in order to be the ninja."

"Randy Cunningham, ninth grade ninja. So Randy, I remember that at my stepson's party, you had a friend with you. I'm guessing a best friend." HOWARD! I forgot all about him, I forgot to think of a plan for the both of us to escape.

"Where is he McFist?! Just let him go, I'm right here in front of you, and I'm not even wearing the suit. I'm defenseless McFist!" I try to escape out of the platform, but now I'm just another outcast student. WONK! This sucks.

"Did you forget about our deal? The deal was that I let him go AFTER I destroy you. I'm tired of talking with you, bring out the boy and let the pathetic child try and fight me!" I look over at the doors and see two regular robo apes carrying Howard. They stand across the room looking at me. I look at Howard and give him a look that tells him that I'm sorry. This is the end for Randy Cunningham, ninth grade failure.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir can I leave now? I think I've seen enough." I guess the guilt got to Viceroy sooner than I thought. At least there will be one less person to see me die. McFist doesn't even have time to answer him, by the time he does, Viceroy is already out the door.

I lift up my head to look at my bro and tell him, "I'm sorry Howard, and I'm such a shoob. This is all my fault."

"Cunningham, this isn't your fault. You were doing exactly what you had to do as the ninja. You were trying to protect everyone." I feel horrible, this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was. I have to pay for my mistakes; I have to let McFist kill me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the heart warming talk. It's time I put you in your place kid!" McFist pulled out a remote with a red button on it and he pressed it. I am released from the platform, and fall to the ground. I get up and try to look for another exit. All there was, was the big door that was behind McFist.

"Come on Cunningham! I know you can kick this shoob's butt. You know you can!" I give Howard a glance and tell him,

"Howard shut u-" McFist punches me right in the gut, and I am thrown across the room, and slam into the wall.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I yell at McFist.

"Oh well, pay attention next time!"

I get up and try to look for anything I could use to defend myself with. All there was was my mask that was all the way on the other side of the room. If I can get my mask, then I can grab Howard, and we can both get out of here. McFist begins to charge toward me with his robotic arm in the air, I as well start to do the same thing. Right when McFist is about to punch me, I slide right underneath him, sliding all the way to my mask. I quickly put my mask on.

"I'm not going to fight you McFist. I wouldn't fight you, even if my life depended on it." I know McFist is a bad guy, but I still wouldn't fight him. He's just trying to get revenge on me. But that's the past, if I can just convince him that the past is the past, and that he needs to focus on his future.

"I don't need to fight you, I just need you dead! Once you're dead, I will finally get my powers. And all of Norrisville will be doomed!"

"McFist, I know I've caused you a lot of stress. And that you want to get rid of me because of that, but you can't keep thinking about the past, and how you can change it. You have to start planning on your future." I'm hoping that McFist will start to see things my way, are the right way.

"This has nothing to do with all the stress you've given me. This is about me getting the power of my choice!" I could see that McFist was beginning to become impatience. I got to get Howard and me out of here, and fast. I looked around for a window and there was a huge one right behind Howard and the two-robo apes. I sprint toward Howard, and I grab him by his shirt and I quickly sprint out of there. It wasn't my best landing, but at least we were out of the building.

"Dude, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" I ask Howard sounding very concerned.

"Cunningham I'm fine! He didn't even bother with me until he wanted me to watch him destroy you. I warned him that you were going to kick his honkin butt! But are you okay man? I mean, he just showed all of Norrisville your identity." I forgot all about that. What's the point of me keeping my mask on, everyone all ready knows my secret any ways. I take off the mask and put my head down in shame.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I really screwed up big time man. This is wonk. What should I do Howard?"

"THE NOMICON! We forgot the Nomicon bro!" Howard and I both look at each other in shock. The building I had just escaped from is now the building I have to break into.

"I can't go back to get it. Not yet. I have to prepare myself."

"So I guess no Grave Puncher this weekend? That's okay man; the Nomicon means a lot to you bro. I'm going to help you get it back." I look at my best bud and smile at him. Even though we weren't going to hang out at my house playing Grave Puncher, at least we were going to kick butt together.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew that things were going to change for me in Norrisville. That instead seeing the ninja fighting robots and monsters, everyone would be seeing me. But Howard and me have been walking for thirty minutes now, and no one is acting out of the ordinary. They're acting like I don't even exist. Something just wasn't right. I have to figure out what it is right after I get the Nomicon.

"Hey Cunningham, shouldn't everyone be crowding around you by now? I mean your secret is out now."

"I know it's strange. But I can't let it bother me. We have to focus on the task at hand. We have to figure out how we're going to get the Nomicon. We need get back to my house and get some gear for you Howard." I was also keeping another secret from Howard. When we were little kids, we played in my tree house in my backyard all the time. But we haven't been in it together ever since Grave Puncher came out. Now that I'm the ninja, I thought it might be a good idea to keep some weapons in our tree house incase I ever lost the mask.

"Wait, why are we going to your house? I don't need that any kind of to kick butt, all I need are these two bad boys!" Howard pulls up both his hands in the shape of a fist. Yeah, Howards definitely going to need some gear.

"Just follow me Howard. You remember our old tree house we used to always play in?"

"Yeah. Why?" Howard is now a bit confused. Well I wouldn't blame him. I mean it does seem pretty stupid to bring up our old childhood hang out when we're right in the middle of trying to figure out how to get the Nomicon back.

"Come up. I'll show you, this is the cheese Howard. Trust me." I begin to climb up the ladder to our old hang out. I look down when I'm all the way at the top to see Howard finally coming up to see what all the fuss was about. When we get up there, Howard is speechless. With a bunch of grabbling hooks on one side, and nun-chucks on the other. Not to mention I had a couple of swords right over by the window.

"Oh…My…Juice! This is so bruce Cunningham. I am so going to kick some serious butt with these. And the best part about it is that we're going to be kicking butt together! Alright Cunningham, lets go get the Nomicon back." Howard couldn't wait to try out all of his weapons I was letting him borrow. He's not going to keep them, but I'm just going to tell him that I need them back after we get the Nomicon back.

"Are you sure you want to do this bro? I mean if something happens to you man, you know I'm going to have to kill McFist, right?"

"Yeah I know you wouldn't do that bro. You're the ninja, you're my best friend, and you're better than that." Howard begins to climb down the ladder with his new gear with him. And when we get to the bottom, he says one more thing to me before we go on our most dangerous mission yet, "By the way Cunningham, if something does happen to me and you do decide to kill McFist. I'm going to haunt you Cunningham. So promise me you won't kill McFist if I die." I start to think about what it would be like if Howard haunted me. He'd probably be farting in my face while I'm asleep, or pants me while I'm at school. And I really don't think I want to be getting ghost fart in my sleep and getting pantsed during school every day.

"Okay, I promise that if you die, I won't kill McFist." I hope that nothing happens to Howard while we're there. Because if something does happen to him, I don't think that I could be able to control myself from killing McFist.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, this is it bro. You Ready?" I look over at Howard and nod my head and put the mask on. I sneak Howard and me through an underground tunnel I had heard about from school. I didn't think it was real, but what do you know? I lead Howard up into the basement where it has a blueprint of the building. I point to where I just knew McFist had the Nomicon.

"There. That's where we need to go. The top floor. McFist probably has more robo-apes in the building. We need to figure out a way to get past them." I look around the basement and find the air-vent. " Through there." I point to the air-vent, and both Howard and me go through it.

"So what's the plan?"

"Oh! Well I haven't really thought of one yet."

"You mean you don't even know what you're doing? Never mind, good thing I have one." Whoa! Howard coming up with a plan. That's new. I guess Howard really wants to help me get the Nomicon back.

"Let's here it buddy."

"When we have to come across the robo apes, I'll distract them. While you go and get the Nomicon." I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. What if they captured Howard and brought him to McFist again? It was a big risk, but I guess Howard was willing to go along with it.

"Okay Howard, we're almost there." From the look on the blueprints, it said that we were right underneath the top floor. All of the sudden the vents break and Howard and me both fall into a room full of robo-apes. "Howard! Stay behind me!"

"No! Cunningham, stick with the plan I'll be fine! NOW GO!" Howard pushes me straight through the stairwell, and locks the door behind me. I had to make this quick if I wanted to save Howard. I ninja sprint up the stairs, and find myself in a dark room. Out of nowhere, a huge cage comes falling down on top of me.

"Randy, how nice of you to come back and visit. Why don't you stay for a while, sit back relax." A chair comes from under me and straps my ankles to the legs of the chair, and my wrist to the arms of the chair. McFist! Why didn't I expect this? I'm back where I started two hours ago. In the clutches of McFist Industries.

"I only forgot something McFist. My journal, where is it? And why isn't anyone in Norrisville noticing me? Something tells me that you left the lens cap on the camera lens." I remember looking back when the robo ape took my mask off, and I now remember that it was the lens cap. It was still on! No one knew who I was in Norrisville. Well except McFist and Viceroy.

"What! The lens cap wasn't on, we took it off when Viceroy brought it in the lab." I could tell by the look on McFist's face the he was beginning to feel stupid of himself. Now was my chance to get out of here. I rip out from the chair and try to break open the cage bars but they just won't budge. I pull out my ninja sword and slice the bars. I sprint over to McFist and try to force him to give me the book, but of course he resist. So I take it from him. "SMOKE BOMB!"

I poof up next to Howard and I smoke bomb us out of there. Howard, the Nomicon, and me are now in the tree house. I explain to Howard what happened to me when McFist trapped me. And Howard seemed suspicious at first but he blew it over.

"Wow Cunningham, I'm surprised we both made it out alive."

"Um yeah Howard, there's also another thing I need to tell you, it's about when McFist was going to expose me to Norrisville. Before they were going to turn the camera on, I had a vision."

"A vision about what?"

"A vision about the Sorcerer escaping."

"Cunningham, do you know what this means? You have to train like you've never trained before!"

"I know. I just hope that y vision doesn't come true bro." I sound like I'm about to puke. I don't want to be the ninja who ends up letting the Sorcerer free.

"You know Cunningham, you promised me a Grave Puncher Marathon this weekend. Why don't you take your mind off this ninja stuff." Howard was right, but I hope that while I'm playing Grave Puncher with Howard, the Sorcerer doesn't escape.

**This was just part one of the story; the next one is about the Sorcerer escaping, duh! Right reviews and tell me what you all thought about this ending.**


End file.
